


The Elders' Path

by Rose_Quill



Category: Otome wa Boku ni Koishiteru | Otoboku - Maidens are Falling for Me!, Otome wa Boku ni Koishiteru: Futari no Elder
Genre: Future Fic, Gender Bender, I Will Go Down With This Ship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:07:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22113076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rose_Quill/pseuds/Rose_Quill
Summary: The role of Elder Sister is an old and higher coveted spot at Seio Jogakuin Christian Acadamy. Each year one student is chosen to hold this title.A group of former Elder Sisters meet to discuss the various ways it had changed their lives.
Relationships: Chihaya Kisakinomia/Kaoruko Nanahara, Mizuho Miyanokouji/Mariya Mikado





	1. Coffee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Elder Sisters Mizuho, Chihaya, and Kaoroko meet up for coffee one afternoon.

The Elder Sister. 

A most coveted spot at the academy that the people sitting at a table in town had attended. 

"Mizuho, this is a surprise," Kaouroko said. "I wasn't expecting Kana-oneesan to be able to set up a meeting like this on such short notice."

"Anything for my old imouto," Mizuho said, easing into her seat. She nodded at the third occupant. "Good to see you again, Chihaya."

Lounging next to Kaouroko was a lean, soft-featured young man. If you didn't look closely enough, it was easy to mistake him for a woman.

"And you too, Mizuho," Chihaya said. "Though I'm surprised that my cousin is ok with you still playing at being a girl."

"My ears are burning," a voice sang out as a hand dropped onto Chihaya's shoulder. Behind the slim man stood his cousin, Mariya Mikado, her short hair shading her face in the bright afternoon sun.

"Mari," Mizuho sighed.

"What?" she said as she slid into place next to Mizuho. "I'm not allowed to pick on my cousin?"

"Between him and me, it's a wonder you have time to pick on Takako at the alumni dinners." Mizuho smoothed her skirt out. "Besides, I got so used to being Mizuho-chan that it kind of stuck. And honestly, I feel a bit better like this. Mariya enjoys my appearance like this better anyway."

Kaouroko giggled. "Isn't it how we all got together?"

The four people all laughed.

"So what's the big story?" Mariya asked.

"Apparently, the Alumni Association wants to interview some of the former Elders for the newsletter," Kaouroko said, playing with a lock of hair. "Especially the first two to hold the title together. Chihaya is being difficult, however." 

"I had enough of cross-dressing for one life during my time there." The man rubbed the back of his neck. "I don't particularly want to try again. Too many people found out as it was."

"I didn't mind," Kaouroko murmured, running her hand over his forearm. "Once I calmed down about it."

"So the Alumni just want to interview us," Mizuho said. "Why can't you just say that you're overseas or something like that?"

"Because it's kind of become common knowledge at the school that Chihaya and I are an item," Kaouroko admitted. "And we were seen on our last date by Kaori, and since she was in on the secret too..."

"It got back to the newsletter staff that you were still around." Mariya sighed. "So what can we do to help?"

"Well, Kana-oneesan said that Yukari-senpai was in charge this year." Kaouroko said. "We were hoping that you could talk to her sometime about letting us avoid this particular task."

Mizuho leaned back and thought. She could call Yukari. Even though she had been graduated from the school five years now, she still enjoyed a good relationship with her former little sisters.

"I wonder why I wasn't asked," she mused.

"I meant to mention that," Mariya said, reaching into her purse and pulling a letter out. "We got this in the post today. It's from Yukari. I got it before heading over here."

The group mulled over their drinks for a moment, the three Elders looking at each other.

"I'll see what I can do," Mizuho said. "But I can't make promises. I'm not technically her Oneesama anymore."

"What's the worst that will happen?" Mariya said. "Let's invite them over sometime. I'm sure that Ichiko would love to see them again."

"Still housing a ghost?" Chihaya said. "I'm surprised she could leave the dorm grounds."

"It was a little tough, but once we all graduated we decided it'd be best if she came with us. Less to explain." Mizuho finished her coffee and smiled. "I'll call her tonight and invite her over."

Chihaya looked at his cousin over the rim of his cup. "Does she know about you?"

"Yukari? No, not yet. Ichiko let it slip to Kana, but she was fine with it once she got over the shock." Mariya giggled. "She wouldn't sit near her for the remainder of that night though. You should have seen the bow Mizuho had to do in her apology!"

"Mari," Mizuho said in a bit of warning.

"Sorry," the athletic girl said. "I just can't help but find it funny looking back."

“I’m surprised you still put up with this, Mizuho.” Chiahya said. 

“What can I say?” Mizuho said, taking Mariya’s hand in hers. “She’s my oldest friend and there are benefits if you ignore the teasing.”

Kaouroko smiled in a manner that reminded the elder woman of her classmate Shion; knowing the meaning behind some of the words.

“I’ll let you know how it goes, ok?” Mizuho said, her smile never dimming. “If nothing else, we can get Kaori in on this as well and get Yukari to at least omit that you were actually a boy while attending.”

“Are you ok with revealing yourself like that?” Chihaya asked. “The more in on it the more risk of having your credentials challenged.”

“The president of the Student Council knew about me by the end,” Mizuho said. “I think I’ll be fine with coming clean to my last imouto.”


	2. Conferences

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our Elders return home to settle and explain plans to other participants.

Mizuoho unlocked the door and immediately braced herself. As expected, before she had even removed her shoes, Ichiko had slammed into her with a huge hug.

“Oneesamaoneesamaoneesama!” she giggled. “I’m so glad you’re back! Did you see the other girls while you were out? OOOOO! Can I go next time? It’s been really quiet around here lately and I’m super booooooored!”

“Down, girl,” Mariya said as she came in behind her wife. “Remember, you’re a lot more solid now then you were back at the school. And that’s a nice dress, by the way.”

Ichiko floated back a few inches and did a pirouette to show off the new clothing she had manifested. It was tea length and a deep blue that made her eyes sparkle. She had also replaced her school shoes with a set of casual boots. Being a ghost, she didn’t worry about wearing her shoes inside the house.

“Oh, thank you!” Ichiko giggled, still turning slowly. “I’m so glad that I learned how to change things about me. That school dress was getting old!”

Mizuho laughed and set the house slippers on her feet. “Well, I have good news then, Ichiko. We’re going to invite Kana and Yukari over for dinner later this week.”

Ichiko squealed with delight, darting forward to hug the former Elder again.

“Oh Ican’twaitIcan’twaitIcan’twait! I! Can’t! Wait!” she babbled, pacing in her own peculiar way.

“Ichiko,” Mizuho said. “We have to let Yukari know as well. And not by a slip of the tongue this time, either.”

“Why’s that?”

“Because Yukari is trying to write an article for the alumni newsletter,” Mariya said, trailing a hand across Mizuho’s back. “As much as Oneesama here doesn’t mind being a girl, our cousin Chihaya doesn’t share the feeling, despite being a near carbon duplicate of our beautiful Lady of the House.”

“You know I hate that name,” Mizuho whispered.

“So we have to let her know why Chiaya isn’t huge on the whole idea.” Mariya finished and skipped her way to the kitchen. “And maybe have her not mention anything about Chihaya being a boy.”

***

“Why is it such a big deal?” Kaori asked, settling her teacup. “It’s not like she’s going to see you face to face, right?”

Chihaya sighed and set his cup down. “I know I did well as Elder sister, but the only reason I did was because of Mother.”

“And the threat of being disowned,” Kaouroko added, hiding a smile behind her teacup.

“And that,” Chihaya nodded. “But the thing is, I’m able to be myself now, for the first time. And Mother has gotten better since Kaouroko entered the picture.”

“She is indeed much better,” Fumi said, bearing in a tray of ice cream sandwiches. “She has even stopped mixing Chihaya and Chitose’s names.”

“Mm,” Kaori grunted as she took a treat from the tray. “But the fact still is, you two were the Elder Sisters, and the only two to have served together. It’s understandable she’d want to include you.”

“But the letter was to Mss. Kaouroko and Chihaya,” Chihaya said. “It’s a little unsettling. I finally managed to get some of the adverts we get to show my right name.”

“Well, of course,” Kaori said. “By all means, a little discomfort is a bit much, isn’t it?” She smirked over the edge of her cup. “Like being the only guy in a campus of girls?”

No one would deny the hint of pink that had showed up on Chihaya’s cheeks.

“Kaori, don’t tease,” Kaouroko admonished. “You know as well as I and Fumi that it was a lot harder than it looked. Especially whenever her Mother would come by.”

The blonde girl waved her hands. “I get it, I get it,” she sighed. “And you kept my secret too, so I can kind of see where you’re coming from. So what was the plan?”

“Mizuho and Mariya were her senpai and Oneesama,” Fumi said as she refilled the tea. “Master Chihaya and Miss Kaouroko have asked for their help in explaining things.”

“So you’re putting it off onto another Elder?” Kaori smirked as she sat back in the lush chair. 

“This I have to see,” she said, steepling her fingers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry, I just can't do Ichiko without deleting spaces and punctuation. She just has so much energy - and the lack of a need to breathe - that I can't help but depict her this way.
> 
> Also, she's been leveling up her ghost powers. She now can alter her appearance and interact with more than just her Oneesama.


End file.
